Tomatoes in Love
by ChidorixCixBritannia
Summary: What does it take to get Romano to admit his feelings to Spain? Just two things: said country and seduction. For my dear friend Captain. Newly made Two-Shot. SpaMano slash, rated M for a reason—don't like, don't read. REVIEWS MOST WELCOME!
1. Tomato Tomato

**Chidori-Chan: Hey Peeps! This is my (Late, yes, again) New Years Gift to Captain! I hope everyone, especially Furano herself, likes this little one-shot!**

_**Rated M**_ for a reason: swearing, yaoi, slash, lemons, boyXboy. Don't like don't read, as simple as that!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Hetalia, or Spamano, for that matter (I will leave that to Japan). I own only my dirty little mind! XD

_So, HERE WE GO!_

(Edit: beta'd by Captain)

* * *

><p>"Oi! Cazzo! Get over here!" I growled in the direction of the Spaniard that was fumbling for our room key in front of our hotel door.<p>

I sighed; this day couldn't get any fucking worse, could it?

* * *

><p>First off, I was late to the monthly two day meeting because my pasta-loving bastard of a brother forgot entirely about said meeting. Go figure. He had then<em> insisted<em> on driving us here, which ended up with the air bags exploding in our faces two minutes after we got into the car. How he ever passed and got his drivers license, let alone WHY I even let him drive to begin with, is beyond me.

So by the time we arrived we were two hours late. When we both burst into the meeting room, England almost castrated us both then and there**—**I swear Feliciano wet himself**—** but fortunately America saved us by swooping in and kissing the tea bastard full on the mouth, leaving him totally flabbergasted and as red as my beloved fruit. Yes, the American did this in front of everyone at the meeting.

We were lucky we escaped England's wrath, but the next fucked up part was that after Britain was distracted, Feli had sneaked over and sat next to the potato-bastard!

I then had to worry about him getting molested by that sick pervert! I knew just by looking at the German that he was into some fucked up shit. I had sighed and taken a calming breath, hoping my brother would be okay for an hour or two without me hovering over him like a mother hen. After I was done fretting over Veneziano I started to look around for an open seat I could sit in.

But alas, there weren't any next to my usual companions Egypt, Iceland, or Greece who was as usual being molested by a certain Turk.

Seeing the only open seat, I'm sure my face paled, mouth dropped, and eyes widened until they were the at least the size of the moon.

The only open seat was next to Spain. I almost face palmed. I prayed to god to please, please, PLEASE, smite me where I stood. But unfortunately no lightning bolt struck me down. FINE! Be that way!

I grumbled incoherent swears towards the sky and the roof that blocked it from view as I walked over towards the bastard.

"Antonio," I acknowledged as nicely as I could before sitting down in the chair on the edge FAR AWAY from Spain and his perverted hands.

I turned to the person to my left and tried to make small talk, but failed miserably when it turned out to be Japan.

"Ah, Romano-San, would you like to read a Spamano fanfiction with me? It is very good quality, I must say," Japan asked politely while gesturing with his hand towards his computer. Don't let that calm façade fool you**—**Japan is one perverted fuck.

I tried to politely decline without being rude as I turned completely around, trying unsuccessfully to vanquish the scaring words from my mind.

I had only skimmed over the screen, but some words lingered behind in my mind. The words "thrust", "harder", "cum", and "blowjob" branded themselves into my brain. I was in need of some _serious_ mind bleach.

So of course, Spain had to comment on my ever growing blush.

"Oh Romano, what dark and dirty thoughts are you thinking of in that cute little head of yours?" he asked. Because my eyes were closed tightly I didn't see him, but his voice was WAY to close my ear. I could FEEL and HEAR his breath in my ear. There is such thing as personal space!

My eyes flashed open as I felt his wet tongue lick the shell of my ear.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH-" My scream went incomplete. The reason: a Spanish bastard's mouth had place itself onto my own!

I tried desperately to pull away, but his hold around me was too strong. I swear, when and how the fuck did he get his arms around me?!

"Spain, thank you for shutting Romano up, but no _bloody making out at the table_!" I heard an annoying British voice scream, but it seemed so far away.

The only thing that mattered in the world right now was Antonio and the feel of his hot and talented tongue moving around mine, fighting each other for dominance in a dance of sinful pleasure.

A very small part, probably the most logical part of my brain that hadn't yet been taken over by the lust that was flooding through me, was screaming bloody murder like Belarus chasing after Russia. It yelled questions like 'Why are you allowing this?!' and 'Why aren't you stopping it?!' but just like England, I shut it out until it was as loud as the buzzing of a fly.

The bigger part of my brain was slowly brainwashing the smaller part, making it enjoy the pleasure Antonio was giving me.

Somehow, Spain had managed to lift me out of my own chair and into his lap during the kiss and my own internal battle, so when we finally broke for air I could feel something rub against my own half-hard member. I grinded against him and moaned in pleasure as the friction that was made between us became both addicting and unbearable.

I pressed down against Spain with as much force as I could possibly muster, only semi-aware of what I was doing being drunk with lust and need. I could only understand so much, but something was staring me straight in the eyes. Antonio's bright and shining deep pools of liquid emerald made me feel like I fallen into them for a moment or two.

I found myself staring at his plump cherry red lips as they parted to let his breathless pants rush out and let the much needed oxygen come in.

Suddenly I became aware of the small strand of saliva that connected our mouths.

His eyes followed mine down towards it and he smirked as he looked back up at me. He started to grind upwards against me and my head fell back, giving Spain access to my neck. His mouth started to ravish my neck, kissing and sucking his way up and down its length.

He buried his nose into the crook of my neck and took in a huge breath of my scent. Looking back on that now, it seems like such a pedophile thing to do**—** I'm grimacing now just thinking about it.

He opened his mouth and bit into the area where my shoulder met my neck hard enough to draw blood. I gasped out in pain and then sighed in pleasure as he lapped at the wound almost apologetically.

We could have been at it for a few minutes or a couple days; time had no meaning in this personal and private world of ours.

"Uh, big brother?" I heard a familiar voice faintly call out.

I slowly opened my eyes. There, right in front of me was my fratellino.

"Do you want to come up to the room now?" Feli asked in a quiet and very timid voice.

I looked around; there was no one in the meeting room except that potato bastard and maybe Canada, who was packing up his notes.

Wait, notes? How long had I been, umm, distracted? Then I looked down, where I saw a smirking Spaniard, and then suddenly everything clicked.

"YOU KISSED ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!" I screamed out.

"I am positive you kissed back," he said with a foxy grin spreading across his stupid, smug, little face.

"Even though I love the position you're in, I'd like you to get off so I can go to my room!" he said with fake annoyance, but in his eyes you could see a glint of amusement.

"Bastardo…" I mumbled as I quickly jumped off of him, righting myself.

Once I straightened my clothes out as much as I possibly could, I grabbed Feli's hand and raced out of the room, eager to be out of Spain's presence. Unfortunately as I dragged my brother out, he just had to grab onto the potato bastard's hand, so now I was dragging both of their asses towards the hotel.

By the time I got to the lobby where all the countries were getting their room keys with their sleeping quarters, I was panting from the effort of dragging both Feli and the wurst-loving idiot across the street.

"Well, that was an unpleasant surprise," Germany growled in my direction as he brushed dirt off his uniform before offering his hand to my brother.

I glared, but walked away to the reception desk where I asked politely for my room key.

The receptionist looked at me with confused eyes. "Umm, sir, your roommate already has your key," he explained. I thanked him and walked over to Feliciano.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked impatient to sit down and relax after such a hectic day.

He looked up with confused eyes.

What was with all the confusion today? I thought.

"But big brother, I 'm rooming with Luddy." He said with a still puzzled look on his face.

"Then who am I supposed to room with?!" I was about to protest about the German molesting my brother in his sleep when I felt the presence of a specific Spaniard behind me.

"With me, of course," an eerily creepy voice said into my ear. My god, he could have been Russia with that tone of voice!

I jumped about a foot away from him when he licked the outer shell of my right ear, the very same ear he had molested earlier!

"Get the hell away from me, Tonio!" I screamed as I raced back to the counter and away from him.

"Please! Please! PLEASE! There has to be another room!" I half screamed, half sobbed as I held the terrified man by his shirt collar.

"I am sorry sir! But there are no available rooms as of today; all of the other nations have filled the hotel!" He yelled at me.

I dropped him and collapsed in a puddle of swears and angry tears.

I immediately stopped when I felt strong tan arms envelope me into a hug.

"Shhh, don't worry. I won't hurt you; it will be alright," I heard a muffled Spanish tinged accent say in a very sad and depressed tone into my hair.

I felt a pang of guilt. I didn't want Antonio to be hurt, let alone by my hurtful words and/or actions.

"It's alright, I can deal with it," I said with a reassuring tone as I turned around in his arms to give him a smile to match my tone.

His frown lifted and turned into his usual grin as he helped me up off the floor.

"But if you touch me in my sleep, bastard, I swear to god I will castrate you," I said with an eerily calm voice; usually this face would scare anyone like the Russia scares his little satellite states, though don't you dare tell him I said that!

But Antonio just smiled at me as he raced towards the elevator, and because my hand was still attached to his I was dragged along for the ride. That did not make me feel any happier about the situation we were currently in.

I grumbled about murder as the elevator went up to our floor.

* * *

><p>I watched as Spain opened the door for me, then walked inside and leapt onto the huge bed. It took me a second to realize there was only one bed.<p>

"Gahhhhhhh," I groaned, realizing that we were going to have to share the bed tonight.

"To late to change rooms now!" Antonio reminded me with a France-like expression plastered onto his face.

"Ugh. Stop waggling your eyebrows like that you bastardo, or I might mistake you for the tea bastard and his pet caterpillars!" I laughed despite myself.

He started to laugh with me, allowing me to notice how musical it was; _Like a beautiful melody_, I mused. I snapped myself out of that thought a second later. Was I pining after Spain, did I even have the nerve?

I asked myself over and over, but I couldn't like him. I just couldn't. No, it must be something else... I hate him!

I tried in vain to persuade myself of this fact.

My face was like an open book; if Antonio had looked over he would have been able to read the inner turmoil that was happening because of him. Fortunately, however, Spain didn't take notice as came up and sat next to me on the bed.

"So~," he sighed as he let himself fall back onto the bed.

"What do you want to do?" I finished his sentence for him

He looked up at me for a moment with an expression of surprise before it melted into the happy look that was usually glued onto his goofy face.

I started to study his features, something I was doing a lot lately. His skin tone was a warm olive color, and it glowed in the minimal sunlight that streamed into the room from the closed curtains that covered the glass doors for the patio. I absent-mindedly thought that the view must be beautiful with the sunset happening right now.

Antonio's hair was a dark honey brown color and it had a very healthy sheen to it, making it look silky. I had to remind myself that I supposedly hated him to stop myself from reaching up and testing the curl's softness.

He had beautiful green eyes that were surrounded by thick layers of lashes that framed the emeralds very nicely. His perfectly arched eyebrows always made him look like he was thinking deeply about something, eyes opened or closed.

His straight nose went down his face and was complemented by his unusually high cheek bones. I followed his nose down to his surprisingly full lips; they were the color of plump, ripe, cherries. I could just feel myself lean into them, until it was too late to pull back.

Antonio's eyes snapped back from their wanderings to meet my equally surprised eyes**—**our lips were together in a chaste kiss.

We almost slipped into another make out session, but fortunately or unfortunately, I pulled back and mumbled an apology before frantically looking for something to look at besides Spain's still shocked face.

His face was that of a marble sculpture of a Greek god, and Leonardo Da Vinci had come and started to paint him into color. And there was no doubt in my mind that the rest of him was exactly what this description entitled.

I blushed, thinking about what the rest of his body looked like underneath his clothes.

"Umm, Romano... I am going to take a shower, m'kay?" I heard him ask.

"Okay," I answered immediately, letting my eyes wander in his direction. Then I cursed myself because standing before me was a shirtless Antonio.

A blush crept up onto my cheeks with more force and intensity then before as my eyes drank in the shape of his broad chest, his very defined abs, and his well muscled arms. The Spaniard caught my eyes staring at his chest and smirked. I could just tell I was in for it now.

"Is something wrong, Romano? Your face is red, are you feeling well?" I heard Spain ask over the drumming of my heart in my ears.

I blushed harder and tried to make a sentence without stuttering.

"I think I might have a fever. I wasn't feeling well this morning, it's probably just coming back," I lied, praying he didn't see through it.

If only I had looked up to meet Antonio's seemingly concerned gaze, I would have seen the glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Do you think something is going wrong with your country?" he asked, letting more concern to leek into his words.

"No, it's probably just a minor banking problem," I responded, still averting my eyes from his.

"I think I'll take a nap; it'll probably pass over soon enough," I mumbled as I laid down underneath the blanket, willing my mind to allow me some much needed sleep.

"Okay, I'll wake you up for dinner," I faintly heard him say before I drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhh, Tonio~!" I screamed out in pleasure as he hit my sweet spot again and again with deadly accuracy.<p>

"Romano!" Antonio moaned out in his deep voice.

Mmmm, just hearing him speak in his seductive voice sent shivers down my spine and made more blood to rush south to my leaking manhood.

"A-Antonio! I-I'm sooo close," I whispered out as he pounded me hard into the mattress: I wouldn't be surprised if there was a hole there at the end of the night.

I looked up into his eyes, and knew we were both by the edge; I could see that he knew it as well.

He leant down and purred those sweet words into my ear, "Come for me, mi amor."

His name was on my lips when I did as he said.

* * *

><p>I awoke to said man shaking me, trying to wake me up.<p>

"Romano! Wake up! It's just a dream," he whispered into my ear.

"Roma, was it a nightmare? You were moaning my name." he asked accusingly.

I blushed, and then gasped in horror when I noticed two things.

The first that he was straddling me, and the second one that I was hard because of both the position and the dream.

"Umm, y-yeah, it was a nightmare," I muttered as I quickly pushed him off of me and ran to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower!" I called out as I closed the door behind me. I let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't noticed my umm, problem.

I walked over and turned on the water, sticking my hand out experimentally to test its warmth. Once I had decided it was alright I quickly stripped my still shaking body of my clothing before I moving under the spray of water.

I looked down and grimaced; my manhood was still standing up almost as stubborn as my curl. I knew it wasn't going to go away on it's own, no matter how hard I willed it to.

I quickly shampooed and washed my hair, rinsing it of all suds. I let my hand travel down over a pert nipple and across my stomach before slipping in between my legs.

I gasped when my hand grabbed onto my stiff member and moaned as the grip tightened a bit involuntarily. I ran my hand up and down quickly, loving the friction it made.

"Ahhh," I moaned wantonly. I then grimaced; it disgusted me that I had to resort to such conduct to get rid of it.

My thumb nail dug into my slit and I screamed out a very seductive "Antonio!".

I mentally bitch slapped myself; I needed to be quiet lest I get caught. I continued with my menstruations until I reached a shuddering climax.

And yes, Antonio's name had come up a lot during the past few minutes.

But unfortunately, I had not heard the door open nor had the rustling of the shower curtain. So when I felt a very familiar and very nude body pressed against mine you could have guessed how freaked out I was.

"Mmmm, Romano, you should have asked me to help you with your little _problem,_" he purred as he moved closer to my face.

All I could moan out was a "S-Spain~" before my lips were attacked by said countries lips. I moaned into the kiss as he started to grind our bodies together against the cold tile wall.

I felt one of his hands move down to cup one of my ass cheeks in the palm of his hand.

And then he moved his other hand down. He lifted me up off of the ground, forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss even more.

He then brought his left hand up and held out his three most dominant fingers, the following word sending shivers down my spine.

"Suck," he moaned out after separating our lips, still trying to catch his own breath.

I smirked as I took his digits into and lathered them with my saliva. I moved my tongue in between them and swirled it over the tips before I nipped at each one.

"You are such a fucking tease!" he groaned as his fingers tingled were being bitten.

My smirk widened only to be covered up by a pair of Spanish lips. Even though they were roughly bruised, they still tasted as sweet as they had this morning at the meeting.

I mewled into the kiss and drifted off into Spamano land.

I gasped as I felt one of his slick fingers circle my puckering hole, feeling him push it in in a slow yet smooth motion.

I winced when he added the second one, and then cried out in pain when he scissored thee two. But then I was moaning in pleasure as his third finger brushed against my sweet little bundle of nerves. He kept on brushing it ever so lightly, never hitting it directly.

"Now you're the tease, bastardo..." I panted in displeasure as he chuckled at my seemingly amusing comment.

"I can't wait to take you, my juicy little tomato," he purred into my ear, promptly making me blush even harder than I already was.

"You even look like one!" he laughed, causing me to averted my eyes and stare to my right, the sink was looking interesting all of a sudden.

"Look at me," he whispered softly.

I wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't listening intently for anything other than the sound of the shower spray. I somehow allowed my eyes to slowly wander back towards his beautiful emerald gaze.

"I want you to look at me when and if we do this; I want you to tell me, Roma, if this is what you actually want?" he murmured with a sad look in his eyes.

I was shocked: was he actually asking me if I wanted this?

"Yes! Antonio, I want you~ I want to feel you inside me, right here, right now. Please Antonio," I actually had legitimate tears in the corners of my eyes at the end of my little plead.

He smiled with both his mouth and his eyes, love rolling off of him in waves.

He silently positioned himself at my entrance.

I knew I should feel panicked and scared, especially with it being my first time, but I was at ease knowing I was having my virginity taken away by the one person I truly wanted to give it to.

I felt him press his head against my entrance.

"I love you," I whimpered out, keeping my eyes locked with his.

"I love you too," he whispered as he leaned in to capture my lips, slowly starting to slide inside.

I gasped in pain, biting my lip hard enough to draw blood in an effort to keep in my pained scream. The pain eased ever so slightly as I adjusted to his manhood.

"Move," I bit out.

"But Romano! You're still in pai**—**" I interrupted him by moving my lips onto his own.

"Please," I whispered as I pressed my forehead against his while looking deeply into his eyes and pleading with my own. He started to chuckle and relaxed under my puppy dog eyes and my pouted lip.

"Well, if it's coming out of your ripe lips, my juicy little tomato, who am I to deny?" he purred as he pulled out until only the tip of his engorged sex was still inside of me.

"Don't hold back," I whispered.

"Never planned on it!" he growled as he rammed back inside of me, hitting my prostate straight on.

I screamed out his name and continued on moaning his name repeatedly as he thrusted.

The knot in my lower abdomen was becoming too tight;, I needed something, _anything_ to relieve the building pressure that was becoming so unbearably hot. I couldn't help but whimper.

Me, being the open book that I am, and Antonio, being the avid reader that he is, read the emotions that were swimming in the depts of my eyes and understanding exactly what I needed.

He smirked at the expression on my face as his hand slithered in between our bodies to reach my leaking penis.

He gripped it with a harsh grip and started to roughly massage it with his calloused hands. The feel of it was enough to make me moan and groan like a whore.

"Hah, Romano, you sound like a little slut! Isn't that just hilarious, with this being your first time and all?" he chuckled into my ear as he leaned against the cool tile wall.

"I am not!" I growled out.

"Besides, even if this was my first time, it wouldn't be that memorable!" I said as I smirked and lifted my chin to make my stance more supreme.

"You're going to wish you'd never said that!" I heard Antonio growl with a feral grin on his lips and a certain glint in his eyes as he called my bluff. I felt a suden chill of fear run through me**—**maybe this is what his victims felt like when he was still a pirate.

I was suddenly thrown out of my inner thoughts as Spain started to pick up his thrusts, adding more force and more speed. He put more power into each and every one of his bucks, increasing the fervor with which he pistoled against my prostate.

I was reduced to the equivalent of human putty in his arms; thank god he was supporting my weight or I would have crashed down long ago when my knees gave way to the powerful amount of lust that had overcome me.

"Ah~! A-Antonio!" I cried out as he squeezed especially hard on my cock.

"Mmmm? What is it, Romano?" he murmured silkily.

"I can't take it anymore!" I yelled out, looking him straight in the eyes. "Please, please let me come!"

He had done it; he had reduced me into begging for my release. His usual smile had returned to his features, gracing them with more beauty then when his face was calm.

"Lets do it at the same time, hmm?" he whispered seductively into my ear, making me shiver in delight.

"Yes~" I said back with a small smirk that he returned with as much ease as any other facial expression.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed out loud before swooping in to capture my tongue with his own.

* * *

><p>Romano was so caught up in Antonio that he failed to hear the small giggle that was made by the red-faced Japanese crouched in the air vent just above the door way. A video camera in his hand, he watched as the two lovers rode out their orgasms together. when they were done, he clicked the 'record' button once, closed it and slowly crawled backwards to his room.<p>

* * *

><p>I was exhausted, but thankfully Spain was there to wash our bodies of various fluids, drying us both off and getting us dressed for bed.<p>

Once we were both under the covers I snuggled up against _my _Antonio and felt him whisper sweet nothings into my ear. I was thankful the lights were out so he didn't see my blush.

I felt myself start to slip into dream land, but on the verge of falling over the precipice I shifted up so I could whisper into his ear. "Ti amo così tanto."

I felt his arm circle around my waist, pulling me even closer still.

"Te amo más," he whispered into my hair.

I smiled as I drifted off, thinking how wrong he was.

* * *

><p><em>1: I love you so much.<em>

_2: I love you more._

**(Captain feels like she just ran a marathon.)**

**Chidori-Chan: I hope everyone liked it! It was my first Hetalia one-shot, so please no flames. Cookies to all the people who review, and I might just turn this into a two-shot! :P**


	2. Author Update

Hey everyone!

I just wanted to say thank you for sticking with this story, and that I should be updating soon(ish)!

With high school starting up It will probably take me a while to get back on my feet with the whole writing and posting, but I hope I can keep updating this stories!

And I know for some of these it's been years since publishing, but I will be redoing them and editing and adding, so stay tuned!

Because let's face it, some of these are absolutely horrible, but they were my first, so they will be redone.

With much love,

Chidorixcixbritannia


End file.
